Challenges & Oneshots
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: These are my challenges that I have made from Forums. And oneshots that I feel like posting! These challenges are from AwesomeClan and MeadowClan.
1. First Love

**So, I joined an ****epic**** clan named MeadowClan, and this is my first challenge. I need to do two to become a warrior! :D If you want to join, feel free, go to my profile and join it! I'm Ebonypaw, and it'll be nice to have some new fellow clanmates! They have games, and challenges and it's heaps of fun like I said. The first challenge was all of us get a genre. I got General so I have no idea what to write about. Perhaps I'll make a story about a chapter of my life that I'll never forget. Anyway, don't forget to review! Constructive criticism needed! I want to get better, and better at writing!**

**Summary**: _Your first love, is the cat you'll never forget, the cat you'll never truly get over. It's just how cruel life is._

* * *

Rainpaw stepped tenderly into the pattering rain. Hawkpaw sat on the other side of the clearing, his dark amber eyes shining as he glanced at the rain. "Hawkpaw!" she called, racing over to him, which resulted in her almost tripping over in the mud. _Can't embarrass myself in front of him_ she thought shyly.

"Hey Rainpaw, I was just going to find you!" he exclaimed, his eyes flickering with amusement. "Sure you were," she flicked him with her tail playfully. "I was!" he protested feebly and she cuffed him over the ears playfully. "I was going to tell you something, something that no one can know," he meowed, his ears flattened.

"What is it? You killed ShadowClan kits or something?" Rainpaw chuckled. "No I like someone, and I felt I should tell you, since you know her better than anyone," he replied shyly. _Oh no, I bet it's Darkpaw, but she's so mean to him though! But she's my best friend, so I do know her better than anyone._

"It's Darkpaw," she meowed lamely and his eyes narrowed. "Why do you think that?" he asked her. _He's not denying it is he?_ "Because you said I know her better than everyone, and Darkpaw is my best friend!" she pointed out.

"You know yourself more than anyone else," he pointed out and Rainpaw's ears flattened with embarrassment, and her eyes searched the ground for something she'd never find. "So it's me then?" she meowed, trying to sound confident, but still not meeting his gaze.

"I guess it is," Hawkpaw murmured. The brown tabby was usually confident, and bold, but now he seemed like a reflection of her; his eyes searching the ground, his paws shuffling, and his ears flattened.

_I've never really gotten into the whole crush thing, or the relationship thing. I thought we had to wait till' we were older, but maybe, just maybe if we did fall in love or anything, I'd like my first to be with Hawkpaw, because he is pretty handsome, and he's been my friend for moons!_

"Well?" he asked her. "We are young," she meowed, confidence creeping into the small cat's meow. "No one's ever too young to love," he meowed, his eyes shining. "So you're saying Fallenkit and Brightkit could become mates when they're two moons old?" she challenged.

"We'd have to wait until we're warriors, but at least we have…" he shook his head, as if he couldn't think of a word. "So if I say yes, we'll definitely be mates when we're older?" she asked him suspiciously. She didn't like the idea of saying yes, putting her heart out there, and then getting it broken in return.

"Yes, I promise," he vowed. "We're twelve moons, I'm sure it can't be too long till' Swiftstar gives us our warrior names," he meowed. "That sounds nice," she meowed longingly, imagining a long life with Hawkpaw.

* * *

"_I love you so much Hawkpaw," she murmured sweetly, looking down at the kits that suckled at her stomach. "I love you too Rainpaw," he chuckled, nuzzling her chest and she let out a silky purr. "What do you want to name them?"_

* * *

She shook them imagination from her head and looked at Hawkpaw, he was giving her a puzzled look. "What's up? You look like you've just been cuffed over the head by a StarClan cat," he exclaimed, amusement in his amber eyes.

"Nothing," she meowed quietly. "You suck at lying, you know that?" he told her. "But I won't make you tell me, that's up to you," Rainpaw wanted to tell him, but he'd think she was strange, and stupid for even imagining that far ahead.

"Good night Rainpaw," he meowed, heading towards the apprentice den, his pelt getting wet as the rain pelted down on him.

"Bye," she meowed longingly.

* * *

"_I want Lilykit, or Rosekit," she meowed. "No what about Violetkit? No, no, Heatherkit!" she meowed. Hawkpaw laughed loudly. "What about me?" he asked, pretending to be offended. "They're my kits too, don't I get to name one?" he meowed cheekily. "Well I birthed them so they're mine!" she laughed, gently cuffing him over the ears._

"_They have my blood, they'll be strong and powerful like me, and shy and beautiful like you," Rainpaw scoffed. "Shy, I hate that word," she scowled. "How is Shykit for the she-kit?" Rainpaw cuffed him over the ears again. "No,"_

* * *

Rainpaw felt the imagination fade from her and she longingly searched for it in her mind, but it was gone. _Shykit… what a funny name_ she thought, her frosty, dark blue eyes amused.

She walked through the rain, not even feeling it as she searched continuously for the thought to come back to her. "Come on, this is stupid Rainpaw," she told herself. "You aren't gonna have kits right now!" she growled.

_I am a mousebrain, such a mousebrain_ she thought sadly.

* * *

Rainleap walked eagerly towards Hawkpelt, her eyes shining with delight. They'd been mates for over a season now, and she loved him so much, but she was sure he just liked her.

"Hey Hawkpelt!" she cheerfully meowed, but his eyes shone with distaste and hurt rushed through her and she took a step back. "I don't like you anymore Rainleap," he growled.

_Wh-What…_ she thought, bewildered. _My… my nightmare has come true… I let my heart out there, and now it is broken!_ She shook her head. "Fi-Fine!" she spluttered, and she turned tail and ran towards the camp entrance, wanting to get as far away as she could before she started balling her eyes out.

* * *

"Hawkpelt, is a little piece of dung," she cursed loudly, wishing every cat could hear her. Her best friend now, Softpelt and Whitestripe were coming towards her. "Holy StarClan Rainleap, what's wrong?" Softpelt demanded, and she raced over with concerned amber eyes. "It's Hawkpelt," Whitestripe answered for her, and Rainleap was glad she did.

"Huh?" Softpelt asked. "The whole clan is talking about it!" Whitestripe exclaimed. "What?" Softpelt asked hurriedly. Rainleap said nothing and she rested her head in her paws.

"He likes Shellheart now, and apparently they're mates!" the white she-cat growled and Rainleap let out a heartbroken shriek. _So he left me for Shellheart? What a little-_ she thought, but it was broken off by Softpelt's dark growl.

"He shouldn't have done this to Rainleap, I'm going to go get his eyes, rip them out of his head and shove them down his throat so he can see my claws rip him open!" Softpelt shrieked and Rainleap's eyes widened. Usually her friend was soft, and gentle, now she seemed to be out for blood.

"Rainleap, you didn't deserve that, and Shellheart is a little dung pile, you're beautiful, you know that!" Whitestripe promised her. "You are beautiful,"

_But at that moment, Rainleap really didn't believe that. Sure… he leaves me for Shellheart, who isn't even that attractive! That makes me feel really stunning._

* * *

But although now, many moons later Hawkpelt and Rainleap sat together again. They'd managed to get the status of friends. Shellheart and Hawkpelt hadn't last, and they were broken up before you could say mouse.

Now here they sat. "I dare you to tell me who you like!" he meowed again. Together they sat; their pelts not close enough to brush, but close. "I can't tell you," after all these moons, she still loved him and she couldn't just say that.

"I'll tell you who I like," he meowed, his tail-tip twitching cheekily. "Fine tell me," Hawkpelt sighed. "I like you," Rainleap, who wasn't about to let her guard down again demanded. "No you don't, you're lying,"

The brown tabby shook his head. "That's the truth, now tell me, who is it you like?" Rainleap sighed. "You," Hawkpelt didn't have any surprise in his dark amber gaze and Rainleap knew he was expecting it. "We're mates again I guess?" Rainleap nodded, the tears she had once cried so many moons ago faded away.

* * *

"Shellheart, I don't like him anymore, I feel so horrible! I got him back, and now I don't like him the way I should!" she protested sadly. Shellheart was actually pretty cool, and they were best of friends now. Softpelt had passed away in a battle with ShadowClan and Whitestripe had new friends.

"We'll tell him!" she retorted and Rainleap rolled her eyes. "I can't! He'll cry, he'll be upset!" Shellheart rolled her eyes this time. "He's a tom, tom's don't feel things like we do Rainleap, tell him, everything will work out fine,"

"We can't do this anymore," she meowed and Hawkpelt shrugged. "Okay, but we're still friends," Rainleap was shocked, and she couldn't keep it out of her eyes. He purred. "Just don't get a herd of she-cats onto me this time will you?" Rainleap chuckled, and shook her head.

"We're friends Rainleap, feel free to talk to me anytime," he meowed, flicking her gently with his tail. "I'll be sure to," she meowed and she touched noses with him before walking away.

_Shellheart was right, he's a tom, toms don't feel things like we do… everything went fine!_

* * *

**Sorry to all the guys out there! I just noticed this guy never really cared if we broke up or not. But a first crush is always the person you never stop liking, and you always compare the guy you're going out with too. It's just a sad cycle. Anyway, join MeadowClan and you'll be able to do lots of fun challenges and games! And if by some chance you joined, let Stormy know that you used this story to get there. I'm trying to win an advertising challenge, and to beat the evil, and deadly Featherpool16 (HAHA, REVENGE) jokes, anyway, just… um, I'll see you there?**


	2. Too Good To Be True

**Yes! My second challenge, I think this means I'm a warrior… so yeah! If you want to join MeadowClan, go to my profile and click the link. I'm Ebonypaw, so nice to meet you! I'll see you there readers!**

**Summary: **_You know some things are just too good to be true. That's how Applefrost feels; when her best friend, and secret crush is killed by a fox, she can't get him out of her head, and she feels like she's going insane with all the memories flashing inside of her. This is my second challenge for MeadowClan! You should join!_

* * *

Applefrost couldn't stand it anymore. Her best friend was gone, and a part of her was gone with him. _StarClan, why couldn't you have done this to anybody else? I mean, I'm young, I actually thought we could be something more someday!_

Briarthorn, her best friend, he'd died heroically, saving a young kit from a fox. But that didn't make Applefrost feel any better. She wanted her best friend here, with her, not all the way up in the stars supposedly watching down on her!

"Applefrost, patrol!" the deputy, Grasswhisker called, but Applefrost pretended not to hear her and she leapt through the camp entrance and out into the forest. _I miss you Briarthorn, I'm sure you miss me too… maybe_.

_This is too much to bear._ She tried to think of a close memory they could've had, and she found some.

* * *

"_Haha! Applefrost's a slow slug!" Briarthorn jeered teasingly and Applefrost leapt after him through the undergrowth. "I'll show you," she challenged, leaping with outstretched paws on a dashing Briarthorn. "Ah!" he exclaimed, landing on his back and exposing his soft belly._

"_You know, if I was a ShadowClan warrior, I could've killed you by now," she laughed and he grinned. "No one could kill me, I'm too stunning,"_

* * *

It all seemed like a big joke then. Nothing could ever happen to either of them, because everything seemed too nice. It had been too good to be true.

Applefrost headed down to the lake, wondering if another memory would come from deep within her. She wanted to remember every conversation they had shared, every little detail, every thought. _I can't let him go like a leaf in Leaffall._

His dark brown pelt rippled in her mind, and her eyes blanked as she remembered him. His white patches stood out like snow on his handsome pelt. His eyes were a dark, shade of amber and she loved them too much.

She saw his dark brown pelt with her ginger-and-white pelt brushing in the sunset but it was just too amazing for it to be true. _Everything was beautiful with him, and he was right, even if he was joking. He was stunning… even a stupid fox wouldn't kill him, but it did._

* * *

"_Sure you are, you're as ugly as a cat's dung!" she laughed, her eyes wild with amusement. "If I'm so handsome according to everyone and I'm cat's dung? What does that make you?" he asked her, his amber eyes sparkling with amusement._

"_A flower," she murmured sweetly. "A lily, a rose, a flower," she meowed. "You're more beautiful than a flower dear Applefrost," he told her and she blushed, going red. "Why thank you oh handsome Briarthorn,"_

"_Oh I hate my name, couldn't it have been like Briarpelt or Briarfur?" Applefrost gasped. "I love your name! It shows strength," she laughed and he deliberately stretched his hind legs, showing off strong muscles._

"_Show off!" she laughed._

* * *

She settled in beside the lake, letting the water slowly move up and down on her paws. It felt nice, though the feel of water on her fur made her nervous.

The lake's waves splashed against her paws and she flicked a pebble with her paw and it landed neatly in the lake about a foxlength away. She remembered Briarthorn and her used to do this, and it had been so much fun.

She sighed sadly, those days were long gone now, and they'd never be coming back unless Briarthorn perhaps wasn't really dead. She managed to chuckle a little bit at the thought. Maybe he was Tigerstar in disguise, that part made her feel sad. _Maybe he used me?_ But then it occurred to her that he was really dead, and that there was no point believing otherwise.

Briarthorn had left her, and so had another part of her with him. She'd lost her heart, her soul, her ability to have fun… her everything.

* * *

"_I bet I can chuck a pebble further than you!" Briarthorn challenged and Applefrost flattened her ears, and stepped forward, eagerly awaiting this challenge. "Sure you can foxface!" she mocked and he gave her a bored look._

_Briarthorn grabbed a pebble in his jaws. "I'm going to chuck this in the air, see if you can hit it, okay?" he asked her carefully. Applefrost nodded excitedly, getting into a crouch. "Go!" he called, tossing the pebble into the air._

_She forgot about everything and leapt into the air, hitting the pebble with her front left paw. A small amount of pain sizzled in her paw but it wasn't bad. "Beat that!" she called as the pebble landed two or three foxlengths away from the shore._

"_I'll be glad too," he purred gently, nudging a pebble towards her. She picked it up in her jaws, and tossed it. "Go!" she told him and he leapt up so gracefully, and batted the pebble gently, but firmly if that was possible._

"_I won!" he called, and Applefrost stared at him, mouth open. "Hah, you weren't expecting that were you?" he laughed._

* * *

She remembered his last day, or should she say, their last day together. Everything seemed so bright, everything just seemed beautiful. Pretty leaves dappled small rain-drops from the night before and flowers grew. A perfect Newleaf day they had both thought.

She didn't want to remember it. The day that had scarred her life forever, the day… she lost her best friend, and herself.

But the memory was shoving itself at her, as if forcing her to remember. She feebly tried to think of something else, anything else. But the force was way too strong, and the memory washed over her like a wave to the shore.

* * *

"_A lovely day for a walk, don't you think?" Briarthorn asked. "A beautiful day indeed," she agreed and he purred. A yowl sounded from camp and Applefrost spun around her fur bristling. "Where's Shrewkit?" someone called and Applefrost rolled her eyes._

_Shrewkit was Featherpool's kit, she was a pain and always got into trouble somehow. She seemed to sneak out of camp every day, and because her father was the leader she always seemed to be let off. Featherpool was tough on her though._

"_That kit is a pain," Briarthorn exclaimed. "If we snuck out like that daily when we were kits, we'd get a real punishment!" Applefrost stifled a purr of amusement. "You sound like an elder!" Briarthorn crinkled up his face slightly. "That's because I am," he rasped and Applefrost shoved him. "I think my hind paw is broken, Applepaw, go get the herbs," he groaned._

"_Shut up Briarpaw, and don't call me Applepaw because our apprenticeship was a long time ago!" she laughed. "Well don't call me Briarpaw then," he wrapped his tail neatly around his paws. "Birdbrain," she laughed._

"_He-Help!" a small squeak came from somewhere in the forest and Briarthorn froze. "That sounds like Shrewkit," Applefrost shivered and she felt shocked as Briarthorn took off in the direction of the sound._

_Applefrost struggled to keep up with him, but she managed to stay hard on his paws. A gross scent entered her nose and she recognized it. Fox!_

_Briarthorn was already leaping at the ugly creature and Applefrost froze, fright in her amber eyes. "Help me!" Shrewkit wailed, her eyes wide with fright. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and leapt at Shrewkit. "You stupid kit, come with me!" she hissed through gritted teeth, she grabbed the kit's scruff and dropped her in a small bramble bush._

"_Now stay there until we say it's safe!" she growled threateningly, hoping to scare the already scared kit. She turned tail and looked and saw Briarthorn fighting viciously with the fox, he had a bite scar down his pelt and blood was leaking out._

"_I'm coming!" she yelled, leaping on the fox with outstretched claws. It shook violently and she struggled to hold on. "Briarthorn, get it!" she shrieked. Suddenly the force was too strong and she was flung off the fox and hit a small oak tree. She landed on the ground with a thud and Briarthorn immediately stopped fighting._

"_Oh StarClan, Applefrost!" he exclaimed, but then the fox leapt on him, but Applefrost's eyes were already clo__sed._

* * *

She entered camp again, her eyes watery and tears streaming down her face. _It was my fault, everything… kits will be kits, of course they sneak out every now and then, but I let Briarthorn down, I didn't help him when I should've._

_Everything was just too good to be true, of course StarClan had to ruin it…_

**Wow! 1,500 words… this story made me sad, and of course you can see why it was named Too Good To Be True. I didn't have a name when I started writing it but then I'm like, yeah, I should! So anyway, go join MeadowClan, the links in my profile! I'll see you there! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**


	3. Murder In The Dark

**My third challenge for MeadowClan. I've done three now… and all of you shall join mwahahahahha! Jokes, but you really should join! It's the best forum out; I'm literally addicted to it, always asking mum if I can go on her wireless to go on. It's that fun! Start out as a kit, complete 25 posts and be named an apprentice. I'm still and apprentice Ebonypaw, I have to post 500 times… and so far, I've posted about 180? And you need to complete two challenges, but I feel I should make a third challenge cos Stormy is in the TARDIS, our Moderator is just so awesome and comes up with the best challenges. That's enough for me, so enjoy!**

**Summary:**_Honeyleaf and Frogleap, newly named mates and forever in love are a part of the living cats left in ThunderClan. A murderer is killing everyone, and some cats are seeking revenge, although they aren't bloodthirsty. But when they discover who the murderer is... they are left speechless, speechless enough to be killed. (Rated T) This is my third MeadowClan challenge! You should join._

* * *

Frogleap didn't know what was going on. Everything was just falling apart, and no one could do anything. Bodies were appearing daily now and ThunderClan was running out of warriors to hunt and to fight. _At least we're getting closer to finding out who the murderer is_ he thought darkly.

He looked around camp sadly; he'd lost some of his closest friends to this bout of killing. It could be a loner, or rouge but Rowanstar believed it to be someone in the Clan.

"Frogleap, Honeyleaf, Bluepaw and Frostpaw, you go out hunting, and be careful though, the murderer could be anywhere," the deputy, Ravenheart warned warily.

Frogleap nodded and walked towards where his mate was finishing off a plump mouse with Breezewing and Firestorm. She bounded over gracefully without a word, she seemed to at ease, but her eyes were filled with worry and nervousness about what lay outside of camp.

"What if we meet the murderer?" she asked hastily, stopping at the entrance to camp. Frostpaw, ThunderClan's youngest apprentice gave her a long, sad look. The white she-cat looked as if she'd cry right there and then!

"I'll defeat him… or her. She shouldn't have killed Quailpaw, he was my brother, and we were meant to get our names together and everything, but the murderer killed him, and I'll never forgive them for that," she growled and Bluepaw licked her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

Frogleap felt a rush of sympathy for the younger cat and Honeyleaf let her tail droop. Quailpaw was Frogleap's apprentice, a quite keen apprentice too. He was very clever and a great fighter, but no cat could match the murderer.

"It'll be fine Frostpaw, we'll find this cat one day and make him or her sorry they were ever kitted," Honeyleaf promised, resting her tail on her apprentice's shoulder. Frostpaw gave her a long look that seemed to say. _Do you promise me Honeyleaf?_ The brown she-cat nodded, and the four cats nervously stepped into the forest.

* * *

"So hunting, we'll see what we can catch," Frogleap tried to brighten the group's spirit but they seemed so keen on being terrified. His mate Honeyleaf gave him a worried look, as if she expected the murderer to leap out and slit her throat.

Suddenly, the bush rustled and all four cats bristled and unsheathed their claws. _Oh no, this could be the end_ he thought, his eyes huge.

A spiky furred ginger tom stepped out and Honeyleaf sighed with relief. "Blazefur, don't scare us like that!" she protested, kicking a pile of dirt at his paws playfully.

"What, scared the murderer will get you?" he sneered mockingly, looking directly at Frogleap. The ginger tom had never liked Blazefur; he was stuck up and always got angry if things didn't go his way. And he liked Honeyleaf, _his_ mate.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and you're not helping us overcome that!" Frostpaw growled annoyingly. "Frostpaw show some manners, this is one of ThunderClan's most respected-" the white she-cat interrupted.

"And alive,"

"Frostpaw, stop starting dramas or you'll be cleaning the elders for ticks!" Honeyleaf scolded. "What elders? Grassleaf was killed a moon ago, and Shrewpelt is scared out of her wits, she doesn't even talk anymore!" Frostpaw protested.

"Honeyleaf, you're such a beautiful cat, I thought you'd at least teach some of that to Frostpaw," he exclaimed, affection in his gaze. Frogleap unsheathed his claws but Honeyleaf licked his cheek and the ginger tom sheathed his claws. He didn't miss the pained glance from Blazefur.

Blazefur gave Frogleap a murderous look before vanishing into the bushes.

"Ah!" he shrieked in surprise, and he rushed back out, his eyes wild in terror and somewhat, wait- was that satisfaction in his eyes? It faded so fast Frogleap wondered if he imagined it.

* * *

"Shrewpelt is dead!" he exclaimed and Frogleap blinked with shock and rushed after his _nemesis._ Frostpaw looked suspiciously at Blazefur.

"I don't trust you," she growled and Blazefur's eyes narrowed. Honeyleaf opened her mouth to say something but Frostpaw growled a deep growl.

"I know you are the killer, you killed Quailpaw, and you killed Shrewpelt," she growled and Blazefur felt his fur bristle and nervousness shone in his green eyes. Frogleap wanted to admit, the ginger tom looked guilty and he didn't defend himself. Honeyleaf seemed to have noticed.

"Bla-Blazefur, is that true?" she demanded.

"That is foxdung!" he purred silkily, his tail-tip twitching nervously and Frogleap bared his teeth.

"We all know now Blazefur," he meowed evenly. _I like making him feel uncomfortable_… but what surprised them most is what happened next.

* * *

Blazefur leapt at Frostpaw and the white apprentice let out a startled cry. Honeyleaf seemed petrified and Bluepaw let out a wail and tried to help. Frogleap leapt at Blazefur and shoved him off. His eyes were round with shock.

"Blazefur, you killed her!" Bluepaw shrieked. Frogleap gasped and turned around, blood was rolling off a wound in the apprentice's throat and her eyes were blank and lifeless. Honeyleaf let out a wail and she shook her head.

"This can't be real Blazefur, you killed Frostpaw!" she shrieked and Blazefur smirked, blood stained in his teeth. _Frostpaw was right, he's a natural murderer _he thought.

"Well this is the real me Honeyleaf, if you loved me, I might've never fell down this path," Honeyleaf gasped and looked ashamed. Frogleap hissed and stood beside his mate and licked her ear affectionately.

"It's not your fault Honeyleaf, you didn't make him go down this path… he chose it himself," he reassured her and she smiled feebly at him. _I know_ she seemed to say and then she turned back to Blazefur.

"I… hate… you," she growled menacingly, her teeth bared and her ears flattened.

* * *

_Wrong words Honeyleaf_ Frogleap thought because Blazefur leapt at her and he yelled at Bluepaw to return to camp and get reinforcements.

"Honeyleaf!" he cried and posed to leap at Blazefur but then the ginger tom looked at him with menacing green eyes.

"I'll kill her Frogleap, and I'll make your life a living Darkforest," he threatened. "I'll make you wish you were never kitted,"

Honeyleaf had tears in her eyes as his claws dug into her throat and blood began to slide out of her wound. "Please…" he begged.

"You need to feel the pain I felt when I lost her… and it's only fair if you lose her too," he growled and his claws dug into her throat. Frogleap wanted to hurl right there and then, but his mate's eyes were already dulling.

"Frog- I-Lo-You," she spluttered, and her chest heaved, before she lay still. Blazefur got off her and glared at Frogleap leapt viciously at Blazefur, unsheathed claws. But the spiky furred ginger tom nimbly avoided them and took off into the bushes.

* * *

Frogleap let him go, and he raced to his mate's body, searching frantically for any sign of life. Bluepaw appeared from the ferns with Breezewing, Firestorm, and Rowanstar.

"Honeyleaf, please wake up…" he pleaded, his eyes wide with shock. _She can't be dead, she just can't be… she promised._

"Oh StarClan," Rowanstar sighed, stepping forward.

* * *

**Frogleap**

_Life was never the same after that… everyone tried to make him feel better, but really, nothing would help. Honeyleaf, his true love, his tail for his mouse, his ears for his rabbits. His everything in the world… was dead. Bluepaw- well Bluefrost now after Frostpaw, is always hanging around him… but she isn't Honeyleaf, and Honeyleaf isn't her. I talk to her in dreams every now and again, I hope she forgives me for taking her out. I miss her so much, she's gone, and she's never coming back._

**Honeyleaf**

_Up here in StarClan, it's nice, and beautiful, but my heart was left behind with Frogleap. I didn't think I'd be able to feel that I had no heart, but I do, and it hurts, everyday. I want to find him, I want him to give my heart back… but he's not going to, he wishes to hold onto me forever, but one day, he has to let me go. Bluefrost isn't going to wait around for him forever… Don't take these opportunities for granted. I miss you…_

**Blazefur**

_StarClan's left me punished, a lifetime full of pain. I killed her… why did I get so angry? Why hadn't I killed Frogleap instead? That way she'd still love me and we'd be happy together, but no, you let your rage get in the way. She is glaring down at me from StarClan as I speak right now, I can feel it, burning into me like a ember in a fire. And he's watching my every move; I can feel his gaze glaring at me coldly like the first snow in Leafbare. I have done this to myself…_

* * *

**This might not be the best challenge I've ever done, but I think it's alright. I tried my best to make it good, and I hope it's okay! Thanks Stormy for letting me join MeadowClan, it's so amazing and I'm so addicted!**

_**Everyone read this post, join MeadowClan, the link is in my profile, and I'm Ebonypaw! I hope we can become friends there xD It's fun with all the writing challenges and games! We're going straight to the first page! See you there!**_


	4. The Truth

**This is my fourth challenge for MeadowClan! I know I'm really only meant to do three but I really love Stormy's idea's for the challenges. One of the ideas why you should join!**

**1. I give shout-outs to people who see these little things and are like 'I'm joining!' Please PM/Review to let me know if you joined and you will get a shout out!**

**If ****Kittystar Of WindClan**** is reading this, your shout out is going in my story 'Visions Of Darkness'. You're awesome :D**

**Summary:** _You don't know how much you need until it's gone... well how true can that be? Just let Willowfur of MeadowClan tell you, she'll make you believe it like you've lived through it._

* * *

"_You don't know how much you need something until its gone, wow, who would've thought that rambling elders actually spoke the truth?"_

* * *

Willowfur, a promising young she-cat strode through camp with her muzzle stuck high in the air. Unfortunately she had the sharpest tongue and was the rudest cat in all of MeadowClan.

"Good morning Willowfur!" the youngest warrior, Foxtail meowed cheerfully. The young tom had finished his warrior training half a moon ago. Willowfur glared at him, and she wacked him in the muzzle with her tail.

"Shut up Foxtail, go do something useful," she retorted and she felt Foxtail flinch behind her, but she didn't care. _He's just a piece of dung, I wouldn't care if he vanished tomorrow… no one would notice!_

She kept walking, raising her tail higher and higher into the air. _I'm the best hunter here, everyone says so! Even the leader, Stormstar! And the deputy Morningflower!_

But they also said '_Willowfur, you really need to control your attitude!_' Or even. '_Willowfur, why don't you act your age?'_

But then again, she never cared what anyone said. If it was bad, she literally clawed the voice's owner. But if it was good, she would acknowledge that cat with a curt nod.

* * *

Now she was being punished because she was very rude to the queens. Not the first time either. _I hate cleaning the elders bedding, pity if there was a thorn in it _she mused.

_Queens are lazy_ she thought. _They don't do any hunting or fighting; they just sit there and eat our prey!_

"Willowfur, are you awake?" the elder, Raintail asked her. Willowfur blinked and looked sourly at the elder. _Now they don't hunt either._

"Yes Raintail?" she asked, feeling bored. _Like the last thing I need is an elder boring me off to the Darkforest _she thought sarcastically.

"Heed my warning young one; you don't know how much you need something until it's gone," Raintail spoke, a warning in her tone.

_Who is she to tell me what to do? She's just an old bag of bones that won't last till Leaf-Fall this season!_

"Don't talk to me kittypet, I don't need your stupid warnings or dreams," she spat and the grey she-cat left the den, feeling annoyed.

_Why does every cat have to be so annoying and useless?_

* * *

Willowfur opened her eyes, expecting the many scents of clanmates. _Stupid clanmates _she thought but there were none. Surprise edged her and she flattened her ears.

All the scents that were familiar to her were gone. None of the nests had been slept in and gasped, leaping to her paws and racing out into the clearing.

_Usually there's one or two warriors left in the den! Me most of the time, I make up for it later but that's beside the point!_

The clearing was empty, the freshkill was scattered across the clearing. Blood was on the ground and fur was tossed around the clearing.

_Oh no_ she thought. All the sharpness was gone and was replaced by shock, and fright. _Where is everyone? Where did they all go? Are they alright?_

For what seemed like the first time in her life, she was concerned for her clanmates. Raintail's horrible words came back to her.

"_Heed my warning young one; you don't know how much you need something until it's gone,"_

Willowfur's eyes widened with shock and fear. _I do love my clanmates. They are my family and my friends! Where are they?_

She collapsed in the middle of the clearing and she choked back a sob. _Raintail knew, she knew more than any other cat. She tried to warn me, and I didn't listen._  
"Come back," she whispered.

* * *

_"Now it's funny what life does to cats; it can change their personality completely! Now be sure to listen to your elders,"_

* * *

The silence was killing her. _Where's the noise? The cats talking, me telling them to shut up… _she sobbed again, burying her head in her paws.

_Everyone's gone Willowfur, and it's no surprise they chose not to bring you._

She longed for someone to talk to her. She felt horrible. _Foxtail could've been my friend, but I was a rude furball to him… I am a boastful, horrible, stuck up cat! I even said I wouldn't care if he vanished. But now I feel so upset, I could literally cry a river._

Willowfur knew she had to beg to StarClan, she had to beg like she'd never begged before. Like her life depended on it beg.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry everyone!" she cried loudly.

"Raintail I'm sorry for ignoring you! Foxtail I'm sorry for being a rude piece of dung to you! Ebonyclaw I'm so, so sorry for throwing thorns at your kits!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she repeated endlessly, burying her face in her paws once more. _I want them back, all of them. I want Stormstar, Morningflower, Ebonyclaw, Birdwing, Foxtail, Dewpaw, Ivykit, Gorsekit, Icekit, and Raintail. All of them, Shadowblaze, Lakepaw, Brookekit, Snakekit! Everyone!_

A rustle caught her attention, a sound, oh StarClan a sound. It brought joy to her ears and she hopefully looked at the bush.

A very familiar sleek black she-cat with two smaller figures walking beside her. Joy split her and she rushed towards the shape.

* * *

"Ebonyclaw! Snakekit, Brookekit! Thank StarClan," Willowfur shrieked, touching noses with a purring Ebonyclaw.

"I'm so sorry for throwing thorns at you two!" she told Brookekit and Snakekit and the two kits exchanged mysterious glances before looking at her.

"We forgive you, we are your clanmates," Brookekit purred loudly.

Out of the bushes came a grey-and-white she-cat with a reddish tom by her side, three kits scampering after them.

"Gorsekit, Ivykit, Icekit, Birdwing, Foxtail, oh StarClan!" she nuzzled every one of them and licked them ferociously as if the three kits were her own.

"I missed you so much! And I'm so, so, so sorry!" she meowed.

The whole Clan had appeared and they all seemed to know what was going on. Stormstar stepped to the front.

"Raintail persisted that she would warn you," Stormstar flicked her tail and blinked gratefully at the frail shape in the corner.

"But we needed you to change, you were unacceptable, your behaviour was disgraceful," Stormstar went on and Willowfur interrupted.

"I'm so sorry to all of you, I was the rudest cat. I didn't deserve a spot in this Clan, but I'm a changed cat, I've learnt that…" she blinked before going on.

"_You don't know how much you need something until it's gone,"_

* * *

**Well, challenge #4 completed! I don't think that was my best. My favourite challenge by far was the 'Too Good To Be True'**

**Like I said, shout outs to anyone who joins MeadowClan. And I will do all, just let me know if you join and I'll give you a shout out!**

**Anyway, constructive criticism accepted! I really want to get heaps better xD**


	5. Desperate

**Wow, you must be thinking 'God this author loves MeadowClan! It's true though, pretty much my favourite forum! Along with AwesomeClan and FlowerClan!**

**Anyway, leave me a review, I love constructive criticism and I'd love to get better! I'm gonna mention some cats of MeadowClan in this fic!**

**Summary**: _Ebonystar, the proud leader of MeadowClan is facing a battle against ReedClan. She has three choices. Kill, Leave, or Plead… And whatever choice she makes, it has to be for the best of her Clan._

* * *

The sleek furred black she-cat lashed her claws down a ReedClan warrior, the she-cat had a tortoiseshell pelt and it was scattered with blood.

"Get out of here! This is our territory!" the black cat spat aggressively and the she-cat took off out of her camp.

_One down, so many more to go!_

"Ebonystar! Help me!" she heard a yowl and she turned around, searching for the owner of the voice.

It was Shadowblaze, one of her closest friends, and her littermate. She shook her head and charged towards her sister's attacker.

She recognized the ReedClan deputy, Rowanpelt and they leapt into battle, giving Shadowblaze enough time to get away.

_There are too many of them_ she realized, horrified. She felt pain as claws met her muzzle; she leapt onto Rowanpelt's back and raked repeatedly until he was begging her to stop.

Suddenly claws raked down her hind legs and she kicked out at the second attacker. She realized Rowanpelt must have run for it because he was nowhere to be seen. _So I can focus on this mousebrain_ she prepared to spin around and rake her claws across her opponent but she was surprised as teeth met her ears.

"Mrrow!" she let out a cry of pain and slashed at no one in particular with sharp hind claws. She heard a cry of pain but another attacker still clawed her spine.

_This is getting to be too much! I need to do something, to save my Clan! I've heard stories about WindClan, an ancient Clan being driven away, but then returning. We need to leave now._

"MeadowClan! To me!" she let out a loud cry and shook off her attacker with as much strength as she could pursue.

She spotted Blossompelt and Morningflower shoot towards her. They both had multiple scars and they looked scared.

Snakepaw and Brookepaw were standing, cornered by the apprentice den. _I need all of my Clan here!_

Before she could say anything to her deputy, Morningflower, the small pale grey she-cat let out a shriek of fury and leapt and collided with two of the ReedClan warriors. Ebonystar turned to Blossompelt.

"Gather the Clan, and make sure they are safe, take them to Tunnels that were dug by our ancestors, wait for us there!" the young warrior looked like she'd protest but Ebonystar gave her a cuff over the ears and she ran towards the nursery.

* * *

Ebonystar knew this would be best for her Clan. There was no chance of them fighting against these impossible odds.

"Are you retreating so early coward?" a sly meow came from behind her and she whirled around, her green eyes narrowed.

"Bluestar, how could you do this to us?" she demanded, and her fur spiked up instinctively. Bluestar laughed coldly.

"You've been hunting in our territory, I know it," she accused and Ebonystar ducked as her paw missed her ear by a whisker.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Ebonystar responded, raking her claws down the blue-grey she-cat's shoulder.

Bluestar let out a hiss on anger and threw herself at the MeadowClan leader. Ebonystar was surprised and reared on her hind legs to defend herself but Bluestar leapt to the left suddenly and slashed her claws down Ebonystar's pelt.

"Bluestar! Leave her alone!" it was Blossompelt's littermate, Dewfrost. Ebonystar cringed; blood was flowing from her side and ears, along with the scar on her muzzle.

"What are you going to do about it _kit_?" Bluestar left her alone and turned and faced Dewfrost. The younger warrior looked terrified, but she puffed out her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you, and make you sorry you ever fought against MeadowClan!" Dewfrost challenged, her claws digging into the dirt.

_Oh no, Dewfrost, she has nine lives! You can't kill her!_

Every ReedClan warrior crowded around Dewfrost and Ebonystar and she felt fright prickle her fur. _Where is everyone?_ But then she remembered. _They're gone; it's just Dewfrost and I…_

"Well looks like its just little warrior and her leader left, your coward cats ran away long ago!" Bluestar's teeth were bared and her breath surrounded her. The stench was horrible.

Before she could send back a rude retort, Bluestar looked at Dewfrost, and then at her.

"Only one of you shall leave today, the other shall find a place in StarClan,"

* * *

Before Ebonystar could say anything, Dewfrost chose to speak, standing defiantly to her paws and her eyes narrowed with anger.

"I shall die here today if you have to pick! Because I'll be glad to die a warrior's death instead of a coward's death like you," Dewfrost glared at Bluestar.

Ebonystar cried in protest and got to her paws, she didn't want Dewfrost to die. She was another good warrior, one who would've been a good deputy when the time had come.

Bluestar looked at Dewfrost and Ebonystar. Ebonystar wanted to scream that this was unfair, that her Clan didn't deserve this.

But before she could an angry yowl sounded at the side of the clearing and all the cats turned their heads.

It was Morningflower and Shadowblaze, launching themselves into battle. _So much for leaving! I guess we'll have to do something! Maybe I'll have to… kill someone?_

* * *

Dewfrost tackled an unsuspecting Bluestar, and the battle continued. Ebonystar felt claws slash her chest. The black she-cat reared up and flattened her opponent.

It was a young, white apprentice with terrified eyes full of pleading. Ebonystar sheathed her claws and growled.

"Get out of here!" she snapped and the white she-cat sprinted away, not looking back.

As she threw herself at one of the cat's attacking Shadowblaze, a shriek of victory came from Dewfrost and Ebonystar turned around, feeling her blood run cold.

Bluestar was in a crumpled heap at the grey she-cat's paws.

* * *

"_And that my friend, is how we are known as murderers… when really, it should be the other way round. Bluestar was dead-set on killing us, so what's the problem if we kill her? She deserves it, the old bag of mousebones,"_

**Now I don't think I like this challenge J The ending ended abruptly but I couldn't really think of anything else. Sorry! Review please!**


	6. Don't Leave Me In The Dark

**This is my first challenge for AwesomeClan, a Clan where you will always feel awesome! They have freeze tag, challenges, games, spamming pages and all of those awesome things an awesome forum Clan should have. Leave me a review, because I'd love to get better, constructive criticism please! This challenge is about a quote; mine was + **_**"Don't leave me in the dark! Please, come back"**_

"You wonder why you never knew me," she questioned, her ear flicking at the two familiar cats stood in her cave.

"Yes, why have you never came up except for now?" the she-cat asked quietly, she exchanged a curious look with her brother.

"Because, your father is a cheating ball of dung," the ginger cat couldn't help herself, he really was, and she swore, if she ever saw the dung pile again, she'd slit his throat.

"Tell us what happened, _mother_,"

"I'll be glad too,"

* * *

"_Don't leave me in the dark, please come back!"_

* * *

That was what she had begged when he had left. She still couldn't shake the feeling that he was gone. _Of course he's gone, he's been unhappy since my kits were born._

Here she lived in a cave, with the one she loved truly, Thorn. Her name was Ginger, and she was beautiful, or so she was told. But she'd lost that charm. He'd left because she wasn't beautiful. He'd left because she wasn't kind or nice. He'd left because she was torture to live with.

"Why oh why did you leave me?" she asked helplessly, shaking her head as she gazed down at the two kits that suckled at her belly.

"Why did you leave them?"

* * *

The kits had been crying, there wasn't enough milk for them to feed on. Usually Thorn would catch her prey so she could feed their kits.

She got to her paws, knowing she had to hunt to survive. So her kits would survive. But leaving them was dangerous, a badger or fox could easily get them, or a snake while she was not here. Even a rat!

This is why mates were created. Kits need two cats, not one. The two kits were half a moon old and they understood as Ginger warned them.

"Hide in the moss, and don't make any loud noises, you'll be fine," she hastily meowed then added quietly. "I promise,"

* * *

Ginger needed to be as quick as she could, her kits could be in danger. The pressure seemed to make her find prey faster if possible. There was a mouse, and she leapt at it, with no real training.

However she had been a great hunter before she'd met Thorn. Thinking or saying his name made her feel depressed.

The mouse was dead and she picked it up and headed back to her cave. _I was quick, surely nothing's happened!_

She quickened her pace and soon she came to the entrance but the scent, the scent she smelt was horrific, and she knew it too well.

_Thorn_…

* * *

She raced to her nest, the kits were gone, but he clearly hadn't bothered cleaning up his scent. _He- He took my kits?_

Ginger dropped the mouse and whirled around, following the scent through the forest, and she couldn't wait to see what he had to say for himself. _Surely he can't take the two things that mean most to me in the world!_

"So I see you followed me," the voice was so familiar that she shivered and Ginger failed at being confident, but she tried anyway.

"Yes, I did. I want my kits back," she growled. Thorn scoffed and walked up and down for several heartbeats.

"Did I hear you correctly? _Your_ kits? I don't think so, they've always been _mine_."

"But you can't feed them! They need milk!" she protested, she couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.

Thorn lashed his tail and Ginger noticed they weren't there. _Where are they?_

"Well Sugar is giving her milk now, we'll take the kits away to somewhere safer," Thorn told her and Ginger hissed.

"_Sugar? _Who's that?"

"My mate,"

* * *

"Who could've thought two words could break someone into a position in which they could never be fixed?" she meowed, her greying muzzle raised high, as if to let them know she was still strong.

"I-I… I'm sorry, we really believed Sugar was our mother,"  
"No, Sugar wasn't that bad, I talked once with her and she promised to look after my kits, but I don't-"

"I always knew something was wrong!" the smaller one piped up. He looked at Ginger, and then at his brother.

"I killed Thorn…" he confessed, looking at his paws.

The larger one didn't look fazed, but Ginger was shocked. _My son killed his father? That's not something I should be proud of…_ but Ginger felt her chest puff out in pride.

"Don't worry mother, we won't leave you in the dark anymore," the words chilled her to the bone and she shook her head.

"You need to leave here, you can't stay though, you need to find mates and have kits!" she protested feebly, not wanting them to leave at all.

The larger one nodded uneasily and the smaller one stepped forward, fur bristling.

"We're not leaving here! We're not leaving you… mates can wait, kits can wait too!"

The big tom nodded in agreement and Ginger finally gave in, knowing her kits wouldn't leave her alone for a second.

"Fine… but look out for she-cats, you can't stay here forever," Ginger meowed solemnly and her two kits settled beside her, rasping their tongues over her messy fur.

She couldn't remember the last time she had groomed it. Her ear flicked and for the first time since her former mate left.

She felt happy… she felt satisfied with life. She felt like a normal cat. She felt beautiful, she felt kind, and caring. And she felt like a friendly cat to be with.

_I'm-I'm back…_

* * *

**_Thanks guys for the reviews xD I know, I might post a oneshot thing later of the one of them killing Thorn but I don't know :D I'll see you in the next chapter!_**

**_-Hollyleaf_**


End file.
